fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazard
'Summary' Hazard (ハザード Hazādo) is ad Etherious-type Demon that was created by Zeref many years ago. He is the leader of the 33rd Legion Division of Occultus . He is a master of the curse he uses, Poison Curse. 'Curse and Abilities' Poison Curse (毒の呪い Doku no Noroi): This is a curse which allows Hazard to create and manipulate toxic poison in any manner that he wants. He can also use this curse to strengthen the effectiveness of the poison he use to attack but not when he defends. * Immunity to Poison and Toxins: Thanks to his curse, Hazard is now immune to all toxins and poison because it strengthens him and also, thanks to this, he is vulnerable to all kinds of healing, whether physical, mental, spiritual or magical. * Poison Manipulation: Hazard can use this curse to manipulate any kind of poison from his surroundings or from the one he creates. He create many weapons, or could even go as far as to envelop his backsword in poison. * Poison Typhoon (毒台風 Doku Taifū): This move allows Hazard to create a large typhoon of poison and use it to attack his opponent or to counter his opponents attack. This spell is at its peak when he is surrounded by poison. * Poison Shredder (毒シュレッダー Doku Shureddā): This spell allows Hazard to release shards of poison from the poison he creates. This is a powerful spell because if a shard should pierce the skin, it could damage the opponents immune system and have a later effect of toxic death. The spell wears off if Hazard is defeated by his opponent. * Niagara Falls (ナイアガラの滝 Naiagara Notaki): This is his most powerful spell because this allows Hazard to create a large ocean of poisoned water which rains from the sky. He can use this as a battlefield in which his body heals from every damage inflicted on him. If he is defeated, the poisoned water will return back to the sky. * Poison Shadows (毒殺影 Dokusatsu Kage): This spell allows Hazard to create clones of himself that step in for him and fight his opponent, while he recovers and gains his strength back. He then sits back and watches till either his clones or opponents are wiped out. * Poison Fog (毒の霧 Doku no Kiri): This spell allows Hazard to create a large fog out of poison just by punching the ground. Once the spell is activated, he can change his own body in such a way that his body will be made entirely of poison. He can use this spell to attack his opponents sneakily and in a speedy manner. * Poison Shredder Fist (毒シュレッダー拳 Doku Shureddā Ken):This spell allows Hazard to envelop his hands with massive and powerful overflowing torrents of deadly poison from the surroundings. This spell can shred through the toughest of metals. If it touches his opponent, the opponent will be affected by the poison. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enourmous Curse Power: Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Like other Etherious, Hazard has the ability to change into his 'true form', otherwise known as his Etherious Form. This gives him the ability to release all his power and use it to go as far as kill anyone that stands in his way. This ability is also referred to as the Etherious form of Second Origin